Freedom, Friendship, & Love
by A.Strange.Character
Summary: How could they do this! I did EVERYTHING for them! I even took care of there...problems... I can't believe this. AU, ZADR. If you don't like it, well, that's not my problem. Beta-MidnightAlexisThorn
1. The Begining

**Hey guys! I'm back! (Terrified children screaming in the background). I'm here with a SPECIAL REQUEST STORY FROM MY FRIEND Tsuyoshi-chin. [You guys can request too ;) ] **

**Beta- MidnightAlexisThorn**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Invader Zim. If I did, well, let's just say it wouldn't be a kids show.**

**Here goes nothing.**

* * *

"Yes, my Tallest?" Purple gestured over to a bunch of broken glass on the floor. "Clean that up, servant!" I picked up the broom and dust pan hanging on the wall before walking over to clean up the mess. _Looks like Red is angry again. Great._ As I was sweeping, Purple started talking to me. "Oh, Zim, he is so unfair! I didn't even do anything this time!" This stopped my sweeping and I snorted, looking up and the purple clad Irken sitting on his couch. "Of course, it wasn't _**your**_ fault." I sarcastically said, dumping the remains in the trash and putting the broom and pan back on the wall. "That's right, it's not! He was going on about how his snacks were missing and I **_told_** him that he ate them yesterday." Purple threw his hands up. "AND THEN HE CHUCKED A VASE AT MY HEAD!" I walked over to him and sat in his lap as I usually do when he is like this. Eventually the taller Irken would start to bable on about how mean Red was to him and how he was always horny, then he would pet my head. I always liked this part, Purple was so nice to me; a slave! "He's so unfair, Zim. He always beats me for no reason. Then he complains about everything and when I try to help him, HE ATTACKS ME!" I nuzzled his neck as he sighed. "And then he is alwa-" The door flew open and standing there with a raging erection was Tallest Red. "Slave. Room. Now." _Ugh. Here we go again._


	2. Yeah Yeah I Follow Orders

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys. I have been sick with laziness and lack of motivation. But I'm here now yay! Now let's get to reviews,**

**Tsuyoshi-chin- I'm glad you liked it.**

**MidnightAlexisThorn- I'm sorry but no, they won't frick frack.**

**fartingunicorns- I updated yay!**

* * *

I slumped my shoulders, but immediately fixed my posture. _A good slave needs good posture, and I am a good slave. The greatest, as Tallest Purple tells me._ I opened the door to the master bedroom and walked in. As I was striping my clothes off, I could hear Red yelling at Purple. "WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?! GO GET MORE OF MY SNACKS!" There was a loud crash and a squeak before I heard Red's angry stomps heading towards the room. Quickly, I snapped out of my daze, and finished taking off my pants before kneeling, just in time too. The door burst open and I watched Red's feet walk before abruptly stopping in front of me. "What a good little slave, all naked and ready for me." _In your dreams._ My thoughts went back to the first times I had to do this.

_"Take your clothes off." I stared in shocked at my leader. "Wha-what?" "I said take your clothes off. **NOW!**" He was angry and I was frightened. Discarding my clothes I prayed that I wouldn't get whipped for disobedience. Instead, I was shoved to me knees and bent over the bed. I screamed at the top of my lungs when-_

My flashback was cut off when I felt Red slam into me. It hurt like hell, but I knew better than to cry out. I would only get punished later, Red didn't like his prey to make noises. Something started to drip down my leg and considering Red was still thrusting into me and was not finished, it could only be my blood. _Great. Red hates it when I bleed, and now I will have to clean the blood off of me, too._ Soon I heard Red grunt and I felt his liquid inside me. He pulled out before throwing me into the wall.

"Clean up this mess, slave." He looked at my bleeding body, yet my gaze wasn't on him, but on the floor. _A slave should not make eye contact with its master. You are not equal to them._ I almost missed what Red said to me because I was lost in my own thoughts. "Get yourself fixed up first, then come back. I don't want you dripping your blood all over my bedroom."


	3. I Heard That

**A/N: OMG ITS AN UPDATE! AHHHHH HAHAHA sorry guys. I promise that the next chapter won't be until next month. I have been busy, and lazy. **

**Tsuyoshi-chin: Yay I'm glad it's like how you imagined.**

**fangirlBOT001: 0_0 ok.. XD**

* * *

Quickly, I stumbled out of the room. It is very rare that Red lets me clean myself before cleaning the room. Usually, I would mop and make the room sparking clean, only to go back and do it over again because I bled everywhere. _Something must be happening. Last time, it was because it was my birthday. That was his present to me. At least I got some monies from Purple._ I grabbed my dirty towel once I entered the bathroom. Wiping all the blood and cum off my legs, I started to wonder what was going on. It wasn't until I finished cleaning myself did I realize that I left my clothes in Red and Purple's bedroom. "Ahhhhh, shit." I face-palmed. _I'll just pick up my clothes when I go to clean the room._ With that thought, I strolled out of the bathroom butt-naked.

After I got the mop and filled the bucket (with a little struggle, considering the bucket is HEAVY!), I walked towards the room. Soft voices were talking behind the door. Not wanting to interrupt them, I just sat by the door and listened as I always do. "Purple, I'm telling you, this is a good deal." _I didn't hear Purple walk in. That's strange. Normally he makes so much noise._ "I know, I know, it's just that-" Red cut him off, "You're not saying that you have feelings for a slave, right?" His voice was angry. "No, no, that's gross. I was reminding you of how vicious Jax is with his slaves, especially one like Zim."

"Who cares how Jax treats his slaves?! It's not our problem. Plus, he's giving us a lot of monies for Zim. We can finally take that vacation you wanted." I heard Purple gasp with delight. "Really?! Oh, then it's worth it. If Zim can handle us, then he can handle Jax. Oh, thank you, Red!" I couldn't believe it. They were selling me to some vicious monster. After all I did for them. AFTER LETTING THEM DO THEIR WAYS WITH ME! No, I will not give them that satisfaction. I know now what I have to do. I will do what I should have done a long time ago, back when I was shoved into the slave section because I was smaller than everyone else.


	4. Goodbye! Wait

**A/N: Heeey. Bet you all thought I wouldn't update. But I got a lot of messages saying that someone favorited or followed my story or did both. So I thank all of you. And I thank 0.2 for pushing me to finish this tonight. Since it's night where I'm at and I didn't want to wake my beta this chapter has errors. But whatever you should be happy I updated.**

* * *

Quickly I gathered what little things I had and stashed them into my PAK. For once I was grateful that I didn't have that much stuff. Then I quietly walked over to the door before knocking and picking up the cleaning supplies once again. The door swung open and nearly hit me, not that Red cared. "What?!" He snapped. I was trying so hard to not start screaming and rio out his throat as I stuttered out "I c-came to cl-clean the m-mess." I heard Red grunt before seeing his boots step aside to let me in. I scurried in and began to clean up my dried blood that was all over the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Red make come here motions to Purple before walking out the door. Purple gave me a wary look. _It's okay you bastard. I won't get harmed, because I'm leaving._

Once the door closed I stopped scrubbing and stayed very quiet. _There._ I heard a faint slam as the entrance doors shut which only meant one thing, Red and Purple are gone. I dropped the supplies and silently open the door which resulted in an extremely loud creak. I paused, _what if one of them didn't leave? What if they heard me?_ After waiting a couple of moments I decided that no one was home. I made a mad dash to the exit before peaking out of them. Not a single Irken in sight. I made my way down to the docking bay, strangely I didn't come across anybody, not even a service drone. _Where is everybody?_ Suddenly a loud voice came over the intercom that I didn't even know we had. "Hello everybody! Welcome to the start of Impending Doom Two!" I nearly fainted when I heard Red's booming voice. _Oh yeah that was today!_ My PAK stupidly thought as I continued to make my way down the maze of halls.

Finally I reached the docking bay and was surprised again because absolutely no one was guarding the ships. I ran to the closet ship and tried to open it. Locked. Again and again I tried the different sized ships located all over the docking bay. _Stupid fucking advanced technology. _I was giving up hope when I noticed a row of Voot Cruisers for the new Invaders. I scurried over to open and sure enough it poped open. Not caring about anything inside of it I jumped in and turned it on. Only when I lifted off the ground and nearly hit another ship as I was leaving did my PAK remind me. _I can't fly this thing._


	5. Home?

**A/N: I BET YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD AND THIS STORY WOULD NEVER UPDATE WELL GUESS WHAT I AM DEAD AND I AM GOING TO KEEP UPDATING CAUSE I MADE A PROMISE! NO MATTER HOW MUCH THIS STORY SUCKS ILL CONTINUE IT FOR MY BESTEST FRIEND**

I was so glad that most of the Irkens were inside listening to the Tallests. Because of this, no one saw me scream and crash into the side of the Armada. "HOW DO I WORK THIS?! AHHHHHH!" An object that looked like a drill flew from the back of the Voot Crusier and smashed into the windshield as the Voot lurched forward when I hit a passing ship. _AHHHH, HIT RANDOM BUTTONS! _Deciding to listen to my PAK for once, I slammed my claws on the control panel. Thousands of Irken words flashed by on the screen, too fast for me to read, until in bright red letters the word "Destination?" with unknown coordinates came up. In a panic, I screeched, "YES, FLY TO DESTINATION!" as the front of the Armada came so close to destroying my ship until the Voot jerked in another direction and zoomed off. I finally relaxed in the pilot's chair when I saw that the Voot was on autopilot to some random location.

"Are we theeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrreeeeee yeeeeeeeeeeeettttttt?" I whined. It was taking forever, and I was bored. "No, we are not there." Sighing, I decided to take a nap and recharge. After getting in a mostly comfortable position in this uncomfortable chair, my eyelids slide shut as sleep slowly started to envelope me in a warm blan- "DESTINATION REACHED!" My head slammed into the ceiling as I screamed at the top of my lungs. "WHAT THE FUCK, COMPUTER?!" "You told me to tell you when we have reached the destination." The irritation in its voice annoyed me and I was about to say something until I saw the planet. It was beautiful, a mix of blue and green with swirling white clouds. "Do you want me to land on planet Earth?"

The entry into the atmosphere was rough and the proof is the bruises on my body from being jolted around. I stood up and gasped. Zooming by were cities, bright lights, rural countrysides, and much more. I knew I picked the most beautiful planet to live on for the rest of my life. Suddenly the Voot stopped and once again I slammed into the windshield. "You could of warned me." I grumbled and I could have sworn it giggled. "Why did we stop?" "This is the perfect place for your base." It stated as the Voot gently landed in an empty lot between two houses on a cul-de-sac. "Oh, riiiiiiiight my base. I knew that." I jumped out and looked around. "So, do you by any chance know how to create this base? Not that I don't know, I'm just tryin to test you." It sighed. "You use the screw looking device," I nodded and pick it up."and I know you're not an Invader so you can stop trying to be one." I froze in the middle of creating my 'base'. "How do you know that?" "Well all Invaders are trained to do the tasks that you are struggling with. Plus your uniform is a slave uniform, not an Invader." I looked down at my clothes. _I'm going to need different clothes._ _I have to forget all about my past life._ I continued sketching the house how I wanted it and placed the screw in the ground. As I was watching the base build itself I asked the computer. "All the other Voot Cruisers were locked when I tried them, why weren't you?" There was only the sound of the base being created for a while until, "You looked scared, an emotion that Irkens never show. I thought you were special, so I unlocked the ship." The roof came up and the Voot was placed inside. I strolled through the door to my new home. Looking around I deemed it worthy and sat on the pink couch. Sleep was overcoming me again and as I started to lay down and drift off I whispered a thank you to my computer. And I swear I heard a faint humming back.


	6. Changes

**A/N: Yay another chapter wooo! Again my deepest apologies for the super long wait. It's not going to get better I'm sorry. **

A bright beam of light landed directly on my eyes, forcing me from my wonderful, needed sleep. With a groan I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked groggily. "Approximately 8:36 am Earth time." "Ughhghhh" was my response. Why was it so early? I was about to go to sleep again when the computer spoke up. "Don't you dare go back to sleep. You have things to do." Ignoring the body-less voice, I closed my eyes and tried to lay back down until I was whacked in the face with a pillow. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'M GOING, I'M GOING!" Begrudgingly, I rose from the couch and cracked my back. _First things first, I need new clothes_.

"Can I have a sewing machine? Can you do that?" A loud bang resounded from downstairs. Curiously I went downstairs to the lower floors. I was greeted with the sight of a brand new sewing machine, and it looks like one of the newest models. A step up from the rusty old disgusting one I had back on the Massive. With an excited squeal I ran and checked it out. All the buttons and equipment were there, except... "Hey, computer, is there any way I could get some mmfbghggh." Again I was hit in the face, and knocked over. Fighting my way through the pile of fabric I grabbed a few pieces and trudged over to the machine.

A few hours later I had a completely new wardrobe of human clothes and an undeniable hunger. Before I went out I did a quick search on the old beat up Irken laptop Purple gave me a couple of birthdays ago. It was so outdated that I could trust it would not show up on the Massive's radar, yet it was more advanced than the human technology that I have witnessed. I dressed in a very large dark red hoodie and some black leggings. "Alright I'm leaving now."

"No you're not." I stopped halfway to the door and narrowed my eyes at the ceiling. "Why not? Why the fuck can't I leave?!" I just wanted to go get some food because I'm DYING OF HUNGER! "Yeah sure go outside if you want to so bad. Don't call for my help when the humans see you're an alien and capture you." _What? What does that mean?_ I looked at myself and then I realized. "Oh yeah I'm green" I heard a scoff "And you have giant red eyes with freaking antenna, oh my Irk you are helpless." A tube came down and surrounded me. With a bright flash and a pinch of pain I was spat out of the tube. Quickly I looked into a nearby mirror at myself and... damn I was hot. I had long black hair that flowed down to my shoulders, with a pale skin and a pure blue eyes. _Yes, a disguise. Now I look like a normal human and I can go out without raising suspicion. _

Making my way towards the store from the clear directions I received, thank you computer, I couldn't help but to observe my surroundings. There was trash on the streets but birds singing in the trees and I just couldn't comprehend it. How could a beautiful plant be covered with filth and yet thrive? Suddenly I crashed into something and fell to the ground.

"Hey!" _Oh crap I ran into someone what are they going to do am I going to be punished? Oh they are squatting down, are they going to hit me? Oh no I haven't even been here a day and-_ "Are you alright? I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." My head whipped up in shock and I stared into deep amber eyes.

**A/N: Who is this person? Haha I'm joking you all probably know who it is. I honestly have no idea what the plot is or even if there was a plot. I'm just gonna count them getting together as the plot, ugh though that is like five million chapters later oh my god I'm sorry it is going to take forever to finish this. THANKS AGAIN TO MY BETA YOU ARE GREAT I LOVE YOU THANKS (she only did up to a half of this because I didn't want to bother her for the rest so any other mistakes are my fault)**


	7. Humans

**A/N: Oh wow this is a shorter wait then you guys expected huh? Heehee! This chapter is unbetaed so sorry for the mistakes!**

_Oh my Irk, this is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen_. That was the only thought my PAK would provide as I stared at this human's face. _His mouth looks so soft I bet I could kiss it- SHIT IT'S MOVING HE'S SAYING SOMETHING CRAP!_

"Uh, what?" _Nice going Zim way to make a first impression._ He stood up but instead of leaving like I thought he would, the human just smiled and extended his arm. "I said would you like a hand up?" Cautiously I took his hand and rose. "I'm sorry again for running into you."

Quickly I shook my head, "It's not your fault, I wasn't paying attention either." His face just brightened even more as he looked at me. "I haven't seen you around here before, did you just move here?" I froze and averted my eyes from his pretty face. "Umm yeah, I got in last night, my house is that way." I pointed behind me as I tried to keep from freaking out.

_Is that suspicious that my house is there considering nothing was there before? Oh crap what if he can see through my disguise and knows I'm an alien. What if he is a scientist in disguise and he's is going to cut me open and perform experiments on me?!_

"Oh cool! Does that mean you are going to start skool on Monday? Maybe we will be in the same classes together!" I think my shocked face concerned him somehow because he blushed and looked at the ground. "I'm so sorry, here I am asking you a bunch of questions and you don't even know my name." He looked up at me and smiled again and oh my knees are weak. "My name is Dib Membrane and I attend the high skool here."

_Dib, heehee even his name is nice. _"Uh yes, I am going to the skool tomorrow." I had no idea what that was but I guess I had to attend to seem normal. The human, Dib, was staring at me with a little frown. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Zim."

"It is very nice meet you Zim! I can't wait to be in skool with you. Although it's so boring because I already know the things they teach. It's such basic material, although English is pretty hard sometimes. We're reading Shakespeare and let me tell you Romeo and Juliet is so stupid. She was waking up and if he would have waited-"

_Wow Dib babbles a lot. Kind of like Purple, except his is kind of cute. Whereas Purple just talked about conquering and donuts. _A sharp music cut through the air and startled me out of my thoughts. Dib pulled out a device and read something on it.

"Oh I'm sorry Zim, I have to go home now. I guess I lost track of time." He gave me a warm smile. "I guess I will see you tomorrow!" He started to walk away but before he turned a corner he looked back and waved.

I gave a little wave back before I remembered what I came outside for. Making my way towards the store I couldn't help but think about Dib and whatever he was talking about. _So skool is tomorrow? And the Dib-Human will be attending. The way he spoke about it seemed boring though. I guess I won't know until I try._

As soon as I got home and put all of the food away ("Zim you are supposed to put that stuff in the fridge. No, not that stuff. Ugh just let me do it.") I went to the computer. Quickly I pulled up the high skool that the Dib-Human was talking about. It was easy enough to hack into the system and register myself as a transfer student and signed up for the needed courses.

After that I searched and read all about how human high skool kids act and their behavior along with what I will be studying when I attend the classes. I would have gone all night learning about this high skool if computer didn't yell at me to eat something and go to sleep. As I curled up into the bed I couldn't help myself but to feel a little excited for tomorrow.

**A/N: Wow Zim is so gay and this is disgustingly (trying to be) sweet. I'm gonna make something bad happen soon to cancel it out**


	8. SKOOL BEGINS

**A/N: I have no excuses. Here is another unbetaed chapter. I'm sorry for all this, and thank you for sticking with me and this story. I'm sorry it takes forever hgnnng**

A loud ringing sound ran through the house. It got louder and louder until, with a groan, Zim rolled out of his bed. "It is time for you to get ready for the skool you insisted on going to" the computer's voice droned out. With a scowl Zim opened his drawers to pull out an outfit, a green long sleeve shirt and black jeans. "I know but why does it have to start so early though? I'm tired" He quickly got dressed and grabbed the 'backpack' that computer said he needed because "Zim you can't carry all your textbooks and notebooks in your hands". As Zim hurried towards the bland looking building, his mind wandered towards DIb.

_I wonder what he'll say to me. Maybe he could introduce me to his friends? Wait, does he even have friends? I'M I ONE OF HIS FRIENDS? No of course not, he just met me. How do friendships work here, maybe I should look that up next. _By the time Zim's internal conversation ended he was standing in front of the skool. Many other earthlings were walking past him, some whispering to each other and stealing glances at Zim.

"Is that a new kid? He looks like a nerd"

"I don't know, I think he looks cute"

Zim ignored the gossiping teens as he walked inside towards his locker. Well, he assumed it was his locker, but his combination wouldn't work.

"Ummm excuse me?" Zim turned to the sound of the voice. An orange-haired kid who was a little shorter than Zim was returning his gaze. "This is my locker, could you move please?" His voice was hesitant, like he wasn't sure if he should ask that. Zim nodded and moved out of the way, his mind was focused on the topic of where is his locker should be if is wasn't right there.

"Are you new here?" He asked Zim while putting some of his books into the now opened locker. "I mean, I have never seen you before. Also, you tried to open my locker, which happens a lot with new kids. The skool keeps giving the transfer students my locker number so they always come here."

The boy looked over and realized that Zim was farther down the hallway opening what seemed to be his actual locker. Zim pulled out his schedule from his backpack; science, free period, art, lunch, math, english, history. He shares science and math with Dib, so maybe he could-

"Oh look we're in the same history class together!" Years of trained prevented Zim from jumping but it did not prevent the squeak that came out of his mouth from being startled. "Maybe we could sit next to each other? You kind of came in the middle of the year so you might know much but I could help you!"

Zim looked at him warily, "You don't know me, why would you want to help me?" The boy's face split into a huge grin. "Because you are new here and you seem fun! And besides, you don't know anything about me either, but! That is why people make friends, to learn about each other!" Zim was shocked by this boy's radiant joy. "You want to be friends, with me?"

The orange hair on his head bobbed wildly as he nodded. "Of course! We can be the bestest of friends, but" Zim started to smile but froze when the boy continued talking. "But, you have to tell me your name."

Zim's eyes widened, "I am Zim." The boy hugged Zim with another wild grin on his face. "Nice to meet you Zim! My name's Keef!"

**A/N: I tried switching to third-person because I know I like reading stories in third-person but if its better in first-person please tell me what you think. Also if the font is changed in like the middle I'm sorry, I have no idea it looks really weird right now hmmm. **

**God I hate writing filler chapters like I could just skip everything and be like they love each other the end.**

**THE BAD PART WILL COME SOON, WHENEVER I FEEL PRODUCTIVE TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER OR I FEEL BAD ENOUGH TO PULL THROUGH AND WRITE IT. WHICHEVER COMES FIRST**


End file.
